


Close and Comfortable

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avenger Loki, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, Infatuation, M/M, Movie Night, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Honestly, despite the initial confusion, it wasn't exactly a bad way for Tony to wake up.





	Close and Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for... I don't even know how long *checks the creation date* July 2016. Wow. I've been staring at, editing and all around disliking it on and off since then, but finally(!) yesterday I edited it in a way I was happy with :D
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Tony woke up with a snuffle and a yawn but he stilled when he realised he wasn’t lying on his expensive and heavenly mattress; rather, he was lying on someone who also had their arm around him. Tony shifted slightly and cracked open an eye; the material beneath his cheek was deep green. He tilted his head up further to make sure, but he already had a good idea.

 _Shit_ , he thought, staring at Loki’s sleeping face. _How the hell did that happen?_

But it didn’t take Tony long to remember. Loki had been spending a lot of time with him lately and since breaking up with Pepper, Tony hadn‘t minded the company.

Loki was full of witty conversation and was always happy to show him magic. He had a quirky, sarcastic humour that made Tony laugh even when he felt like shit and Tony had really needed that. He liked Loki, plain and simple. So when he’d felt like having a lazy afternoon and movie marathon, he’d asked the Mischief God if he’d like to join him.

Loki had agreed and had quickly become enamoured by the ‘stories’ on the screen - asking questions and chuckling at some of the dialogue. Tony had ended up sitting right beside him so that he could murmur quick answers or explain pop culture references in between scenes. 

He’d planned for them to finish at a semi-decent hour, but Loki had just kept encouraging him; pointing out cultural classics he’d never seen until Tony was honour bound to rectify it. They’d been up most of the night and, well, he’d ended up slumping against Loki but he hadn’t been pushed away, in fact... Loki had pulled him closer. Loki had _put_ them in their current position and had wrapped Tony in his arms. Loki had _cuddled_ him.

“You’re thinking too much,” Loki murmured, making Tony startle. Loki’s breath hadn’t even altered, hell, he hadn’t even opened his _eyes_. “You have not slept long, you should continue to rest.”

Tony swallowed. “Yeah, yeah, I should do that.” Neither of them moved. “My bed’s in the other room though.”

It was only because he was searching for it that Tony felt the small twitch to two of Loki’s fingers where they rested on his back. Loki still kept his voice calm and disinterested as he remarked, “You may leave if you wish.”

Tony hesitated. He also weighed up the pros and cons before making the decision to slowly rest his cheek back against Loki’s chest. He felt Loki’s hand flex slightly before running up and then down his back just once, before settling back where it had started.

“It’s not ‘ _just friends_ ’ to you, is it?” Tony wondered quietly.

Loki paused for barely a moment before admitting, “It is if you wish it to remain so.”

It was a simple statement and one that hid all of his emotions. He sounded like he didn’t care about the answer and would accept either outcome without complaint. But Tony knew it wasn’t true; if he hadn’t cared, he wouldn’t have let himself be a human cushion. He’d even let drool happen. Loki had to like him a _lot_ for that.

It made a hint of a smirk curl at Tony’s mouth and he let his own eyes fall closed. “Up to me, huh?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, but he still stroked Tony’s back in a mirror of before. “But, you know what I would prefer by now.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed. “You’d like a date.”

“Yes, another would be preferable.”

Tony opened one eye and twisted enough to see the hint of a smile on Loki’s face, but his eyes still remained closed. “You’re calling this a date?”

“I have sat through numerous movies,” Loki told him with faint amusement. “And I am well aware of the connotations one can give to a ‘ _movie night_ '.”

Tony actually laughed, muffling the sound slightly in Loki’s chest. Loki seemed to enjoy it, if the widening smile when Tony was through was any indication. 

Tony smoothed down Loki’s shirt before resting his chin on Loki’s chest and looking up at him. “Yeah, well, don’t get your hopes up for ‘ _Netflix and chill_ ’.”

“Very well,” Loki agreed, but that smirk still lingered. “I believe the Midgardian stipulation is that we must spend two more evenings in each other’s company before such acts of fornica-”

“Oh god, _stop_ ,” Tony interrupted, pushing up even while he was laughing. He placed a hand over Loki’s mouth just to make him be quiet.

Loki’s eyes flew open and the humour fled from Tony as those emeralds pinned him like a bug. Loki’s eyes were the one part of his mask that could hide everything, or completely give him away. Loki was _letting_ them speak for him; uncertain and hopeful yet overwhelming in their affection and warmth.

Tony’s mouth felt dry as he slowly removed his hand. His voice was a little rougher when he quietly admitted, “I messed up my last relationship.”

Loki pushed up slightly so that their faces were much closer. “ _I_ don’t plan to allow you the parameters for that error.” 

Tony snorted at the imperial tone, but when Loki pressed forward and kissed him, it was nothing like the command in his voice. Loki’s lips were so cautious; his motions leaving him open for Tony’s acceptance or his rejection. 

What could Tony do but kiss him back?

It didn’t last long though, before Tony was pulling away to smile. “Yeah, okay. Who the hell said we’d make good friends, anyway?”

“ _I_ have,” Loki answered him, bringing a hand to cup the back of Tony’s neck before encouraging him down for another sweet kiss. “And I intend for us to remain as such.” It made Tony’s smile grow a little wider before Loki had him lie back down on Loki’s chest, wrapped in his arms. “Now sleep.”

Not even bothering to argue, Tony just closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story now has some _gorgeous_ artwork by NovaRain and can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11377047). They are amazing and deserve so much love and flails for being such a beautiful and sweet artist!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Close and Comfortable Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377047) by [NovaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain)




End file.
